lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lost Experience clues/July 21
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#July 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. Rachel Blake Sri Lanka 01 A new post appeared on Rachel Blake's blog. The topmost image of the post links to the Retrievers of Truth website. Sri Lanka. I arrived Saturday. I was lucky to get out. ''I can't even begin to tell you the things I've seen. I wish I could just show you. But I'm afraid it's not that simple this time. ''They're after me - like they've never been before. ''The situation has become TOO DANGEROUS - too dangerous for me and too dangerous for anyone who possesses this evidence. We've all seen what these people are capable of. I can't put anyone at risk by just uploading it to some host site. ''So, I'm resorting to desperate measures. It's the only way. The truth is still within our grasp... ''I promise this will all become clear in the coming days. ''Keep fighting - ''Rachel Retrievers Of Truth Through AIM chats it was revealed the latest password for the ROT site was Steinbeck. It was discovered by clues about Pedro Armendariz. Gamers were told to focus on his works rather than his background, and the password "Steinbeck" was soon found, named after the writer of a film Armendariz played in. The site's latest post leads to Rachel's latest video at RicherDeeperBroader. Hints on the ROT message board refer to Korean food, and "hoo-gonchoi" appears in quotes, a reference was also made to "a window in a downtown apartment building". Going to RicherDeeperBroader.com and clicking on the "Fuel Passions" link, then clicking on the small lighted building just below the text on the left-hand side of the screen opens a password window. Username is rblake and password is hoo-gonchoi. You Tube link Video summary Rachel goes to Hugh McIntyre & Darla Taft's flat, and finds an envelope with a fake ID with her picture on it, a ticket to Sri Lanka, a classified document labeled Spider Protocol, a schematic of the Helgus Antonius (which is revealed to be a hospital ship with wards marked 'Quarantine') and a TV remote. Rachel presses the remote and a video of Darla plays. She apologizes for having her friend deliver the info, and indicates that Mittelwerk is planning something big and bad in Sri Lanka. Darla doesn't know what but knows that Rachel can get to the bottom of it. She says that she loves Hugh, and that he got caught up in all this, but that Sri Lanka was the last straw for him too - also that he has been protecting Rachel. The video cuts out when Darla, in a personal manner, tells Rachel that she never met Alvar Hanso ("the big guy") but that she was sure "he'd be p—" Rachel apparently stopped the tape herself to omit the remainder of the message, which likely ended with "he'd be proud." This seems to corroborate a theory that Rachel may be Alvar Hanso's daughter. July 21